


Wet

by ByAStream



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Poly, F/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: A mission goes south leaving you in a grumpy mood. A conversation with Nat and Wanda leads to a night of fun for you and Sam.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951759
Kudos: 20





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, this is a continuation of my Polyam!Avengers universe, this time with some one-on-one time for Sam and the reader

Rain pelted the window of the hotel room you were staying in. You were dripping wet, not from pleasure like you were hoping to be by the end of the night but from the downpour outside. This, after the mission went south. First, your weapon jammed. Then, the quinjet broke down, forcing you and Sam to have to spend an extra night in a city you couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of on the Florida coast. The two of you had decided to walk a touristy part of the city after Tony arrived to fix the jet with a small team from the compound, only to get caught in a sudden downpour. You asked Tony why you and Sam couldn’t just take the other jet and he had just laughed and told you to enjoy your time with Sam. To put it lightly, you were in a foul mood and wanted nothing more than to face plant into bed. 

“I swear I am never coming to Florida again,” you grumbled. Sam laughed as he wrapped his arms around you.

“What? I thought you liked getting wet,” Sam teased. You smacked his arm. 

“I hate you,” you mumbled. 

“That’s not what you were saying last night,” he replied. You flipped him off as you headed into the bathroom. You shot off a text to Wanda and Nat in the group chat the three of you had. 

**_You:_ ** _ I’m going to murder Sam  _

**_Nat:_ ** _ What happened this time? _

**_Wanda:_ ** _ We’ve talked about this, love _

**_You:_ ** _ I’m not in the mood for jokes, that’s what happened  _

**_Nat:_ ** _ Work the frustration out _

**_You:_ ** _ Nat, I’m not in the mood _

**_Nat:_ ** _ I don’t need to see you to know you’re a liar _

**_Nat:_ ** _ Take control for once. You might like it _

**_You:_ ** _ I don’t know _

You texted back and forth with them both while you got ready for bed. A couple photos were thrown into the mix. Natasha never did fight fair. You exited the bathroom, trading off with Sam, who had been working on the mission report. You knew he liked to get a headstart on it if possible, just to keep Steve from nagging him about it as soon as he walked in the door. 

You laid down on the bed, contemplating what Natasha had said. You rarely, if ever, took control in the bedroom. It was far from your style. You were lost in your thoughts as Sam emerged from the bathroom. You jumped a little when you felt the bed dip.

“Just me, baby,” Sam said, pulling you close to him. You let out a soft sigh of contentment as he held you close. You felt the stirrings of desire as you took in the scent that was purely Sam and the bodywash he liked to use. It was a favorite of yours.

“What’s going through that head of yours?” he asked. 

“Something Nat said,” you offered. You glanced up at him, noting the questioning look on his face.

“What did everyone’s favorite Russian spy have to say?” he asked, curious about what Nat said. This was your opportunity. You lifted yourself up, maneuvering so you were straddling Sam, who looked surprised by the sudden turn.

“She said I should try taking charge,” you said before pulling him into a kiss that he quickly returned. He tried to maneuver you so you would be laying down but you were having none of it. 

“We’re doing this my way,” you said when the two of you broke apart. You saw the smirk on his face as he reclined back with his hands behind his head.

“Yes ma’am,” he said with a wink. Oh. You were so going to make him regret that. You took note of the bulge in his sweatpant and a devious smile made its way to your face. You knew what he was expecting. He thought you’d go down on him, maybe skip to the main event. But that wasn’t what you had in mind. No. You were going to get yours and get it first. 

You moved yourself off him and directed him to go sit in the chair that sat at the desk in the room. You were thankful in that moment that it was an armless chair. You moved toward him, taking your time before settling in to straddle his thigh. Sam wore a look of confusion before you began moving your clothed pussy along his thigh. 

“You’re playing with fire,” he murmured.

“Good thing I’m not afraid of getting burned,” you replied before pulling him into another deep kiss. You never imagined that it could feel so good, but the friction against your clit had you climbing to an orgasm quickly. You batted Sam’s hand away as it made a beeline for the waist of your pants as you chased your orgasm. 

You could feel his erection brush against your leg, but this was your turn. Your turn to take. Your turn to control. You let out a loud moan as you fell over the edge to your climax. You removed yourself from his thigh, half tempted to tease him further by pretending to head to bed, before sinking to your knees before him, feeling just how wet you were as your legs pressed together. Oh yes. You loved getting wet. Sam was in for a long night, and he wasn’t about to complain. 


End file.
